Chaos Follows Her
by ThatMarauder
Summary: Kaori like many other ninja clans has her own ability. Her ability makes her an Angel of Death. Once she is forced to flee her village with her sisters. Their destination The Leaf Village. Their arrival is not at the best of times. Kaori will find our family secrets and will find herself among some of the most interesting people she will have met. Slightly, very slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

All her life, well up until now everything had been fine…or at least that was what she was meant to believe. How could they lie to her, she was a member of their clan. The heir to it. For it was believed that she was special. Just like the _Uchiha_ clan, her clan had something special about them. However it could be said that what she possessed was dangerous, and this was no lie.

Everything had appeared normal in her life up until her 16 birthday. However in reality her life was in no way normal, how she was brought up was different. She had never left her village nor actually been allowed to take part in any exams to progress her ninja way, and yet she was a Chūnin. Her father was the only one that was to teach her. She had never been part of a team, and never really apart of her family… this was to change though.

One night while she was practising she heard it. It was an unusual sound that she had never heard before, but it sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know this was possible as she had been surrounded by the dead for as long as she could remember. Her father had left her An hour before hand but she was sure she could master the technique soon, she had to if she wanted to leave the village and see the world.

Her father rushed in pulling her younger sisters by the arms. She stopped in her tracks, something was defiantly up, her sisters were not allowed to enter her training area, it was known in her clan that not all members possessed the skills that she and her father had, and in her father's words she was the strongest in generations to possess this ability.

"Kaori, they found us, run. Take your sisters and run, go to the hidden leaf!" Her father shouted at her as she grabbed her sisters arms, pulling them behind her, they were not that much younger the her Haruhi was 14 and Kimi was 8.

"Father, I will fight with you!" she shouted back only to be pushed back. His actions said it all, she just need him to confirm it, "They are after you!" He whispered harshly, as fighting could now be heard in the house. She knew she had no other option. She had to get out of the village or she would be taken and experimented on. It was not the first time this had happened to her clan. People wanted what they had.

She took her sisters arms and they ran off into the night, as they jumped through the trees, about four ninjas were following behind them, and catching up quickly. They were going at a slower pace as Kimi was still in training. The Kimi tripped and it was over. Kaori stopped dead in her tracks, turning to the women that held her sister, kunai pointed at her throat.

"Come with us and we won't kill her like we did your father. You know, they talk about the mystery of your clan and the powers you possess, if I'm being honest it's not that good. Your father went down quickly enough, but then again he is not the one we want." The women sneered, pressing the blade harder onto Kimi's neck, drawing some blood. She turned on the woman as the others launched their attack, and with one touch of Kaori's fingers one of the man's flesh melted off. This was one of the things she had yet to master. It was part of her powers. She was an angel of death. She brought death and a part of her was happy about that.

The other two shinobi stopped in their tracks. They hadn't fully known what they were getting into, and now it was all becoming clear. Unexpectantly the women pushed Kimi forward, she and her sister Haruhi seeing for the first time the ability that their father had shielded them from. They were forgotten. While all eyes were on their eldest sister. Then all out fighting broke out, and Haruhi finally snapping out of her daze joined to help her sister. The fighting lasted for half an hour before Kaori had her hand clamped around the woman's neck, not melting the skin just yet. She wanted to mentally torture the woman. She was getting the reaction she had hopped. She had forgotten that her sisters were present. This was the scary thing about the ability that she possessed. If was hard for to snap out of this rampage, it was a vicious one, and the main reason her father practised with her. He could control her by burning her skin if she was falling in too deep.

As the woman screamed out in pain again and again she eventually melted the woman's skin. And the bones fell to the ground as she fell to her knees. It drained her to be in that state for long. She got to her knees looking her sisters in their eyes. She could see the fear but also the pride, it was clear their family was gone, but they had their sister and based on what they saw, they knew she would look after them and make a new home for them.

They rushed to their sister helping her up. "I'm sorry you had to see that, you can see why dad kept you away from me most of the time, it was for your own good." She told them, Haruhi used her medical Ninjutsu to help Kaori. While She was doing this Kaori went to sense whether or not there was anybody else following them. There was one other person present but they were heading back the way they came. Once Haruhi was done, Kaori got up and informed her sisters that they had to make it to the Hidden Leaf village. It would take about a week but they would get there.

Kaori remembered how often her father recounted how he met her mother, his wife in the Hidden Leaf Village. He had gone there for his Chūnin exams. She was a quiet blonde with some bite. He had been mesmerised by the way she moved, the fluidity of her movements. She was elegant and a brilliant fighter. He had been glad he didn't have to fight her, because he was not sure he would win. As well he did not want to lose control of his ability and burn her beautiful pale skin. They had both taken a liking to each other and as they got older they made more of an effort to meet with each other before he finally asked her to marry him, and she did and moved from the village she had called home to their village…or what was their village.

No. If their mother had been a leaf ninja, they were, in a sense leaf ninja too. Now they just had to hope that they would be accepted in the village. Well Kaori believed that Haruhi and Kimi would fit in and be accepted easily into the village, she was not sure whether or not they knew of her, and the ability she possessed , and if they would take her in. In her eyes it seemed that they may not want someone like her in their village. All she could do was hope, and that hope would have to get her through.

She had heard that the Leafs Hokage was her mother's teacher. Tsunade, Kaori recalled. Her mother had done nothing but gush about her great teacher, one of the legendary Sannin. That was before her mother's murder. Her mother had shown her a photo of her team. She could recall how similar she and her mother looked. She had her mother's hair and strong facial features, but she had her father's eyes. They dark brown eyes that held many secrets. She also had her father's family marking, More like a phrase burned into her arm, it was burned into her arm at the age of 4. She hoped that The Leafs Hokage would remember her mother and in turn recognise that she was one of her pupils daughters. They all looked similar to their mother. It was all the eldest sister and now head on the clan could hope for. For them to survive, they had to be accepted. It is what their father would have wanted, and their mother. All she wanted no was to get to the village as quick as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters that appear in Naruto. I only own the Hōkai family.

After days of travel they could finally see the gates to the Hidden Leaf Village. Her sisters were tired, and so was she, every muscle in her body ached. She couldn't imagine how much worse her sisters felt. They had barely rested while the made their way to the village, Kaori always felt that there was someone watching them, however every time she went to check nobody was there, it had to be her imagination.

They slowed as they reached the gate, it was early morning, about 5 o'clock, and Kimi was asleep on her back. She glanced at her sister Haruhi, sweat dripping off her forehead. They had relied on her tracking skills to get them this far. Unlike her, Haruhi had left the village, several times at that. She looked at her sister, it suddenly dawned on her that she didn't really know them that well. They were practically strangers.

"We made it!" Haruhi breathed, whipping her forehead with the back of her hand. A smile on her face, before it fell and she glared at her. Kaori turned away, walking without her. She was not up for this. She looked back briefly just to make sure Haruhi was walking too. They walked up to the gate where two men were sitting, the one with the bandage yawning. The other scolding him for not looking awake and complaining about the Hokage and the work she makes them do. Both men stopped as the three siblings approached them.

"What is your reason for traveling to this village?" The one without the bandage asked. Kaori glared at him, not really in the mood for talking, she was tired and cranky, but answered none the less. There was no need for her making enemies in the village before they even moved in...if they would be moving in. " I have business to discuss with Lady Tsunade. We are the daughters of one of her pupils."

The two men looked them up and down, unsure of whether to let them in. However they could tell the three girls were exhausted. It was best to let them in and let Lady Tsunade deal with them. The man without the bandage stood up, a small smile on his face. "My name is Kamizuki Izumo, I will escort you to the Lady Hokage." The man exited the booth and came over to the three girls before turning to his partner, "If I come back and you are dozing off I will kill you Kotetsu." The other man laughed before the siblings and Izumo walked in silence to where the Hokage was.

Before Izumo even knocked on the door, Lady Tsunade beckoned them in. Her face hard and unforgiving. They youngest Hōkai sibling had awoken on before they entered and stood behind Haruhi. Tsunade looked the girls up and down studying them. Uncomfortable with the silence Kaori spoke up. She was aware that it was bad manners but so was staring at someone, "Lady Hokage we come from.." She began before being cut off by the Hokage herself.

"Izumo get back to the gate." she ordered, and Kaori watched as the man walked off, offering her a warm smile. "I know why you are here, word was sent." The woman got up from her desk and went over to a book shelf, fishing through some things until she found a photo. "Your mother Emi was one of my students, she was very bright, it saddened me to here she had passed away."

Haruhi held onto Kimi, both had been present when their mother had been murdered. Kaori on the other hand had not been. She didn't have much of a relationship with her. What relationship they did have was that of a very rocky one, she never understood why. Lady Tsunade made the girls sit while she talked to them. Her attention mainly focused on Kaori.

When her apprentice Sakura arrived Tsunade asked her to take the two younger sisters to get some food, the young kunoichi nodded, bidding Kaori and Lady Tsunade goodbye. It was when it was the two of them that both women addressed each other. "So you are Kaori, my apologies, but you are not what your mother described. Four years before you were born your mother left your father and spent the year here. I was surprised on the basis that there had been a lot of love between your father and Emi." Tsunade spoke leaning onto her desk, "She remarked how her eldest daughter was quite different from what she expected." She smirked, pouring herself some sake before offering Kaori some, which she gladly accepted.

Kaori had not been aware that her mother had left her father at some point in their marriage, now she was intrigued. She was not just intrigued about her mother's past but also the woman sat before her, she looked the same as she did when she had taught her mother. " I assume my mother made you aware of the fact that I carry the ability of my clan then. I'm such a danger you see. My mother loved me, but at the same time she was terrified of me. She had been an ANBU and she was scared of her own child. I don't know what she told you, but I can tell you that my mother was terrified of me because when I was just 4 and a half I killed 3 men trying to take me, all with the touch of my fingertips. What mother wants to have a daughter that can murder if she was to louse her temper just a little bit. She was aware of the possibility of her children possessing this ability. However most of my clan don't show signs of it until they are at least 6 years of age. I am the strongest child to be born in over 100 years." Kaori finished, downing the sake and looking at the women, why lie to this woman, her fate lay in her hands.

The Lady Hokage burst out laughing, a smile on her face. "You have your mothers fiery personality. You shall fit in. I was made aware by your mother that you had become a Chūnin. However your ability far surpasses that of most Chūnin. What I am trying to say is that you are of Jounin level. We could do with more skilled people. I will have Sakura show you to your new home." Kaori smiled at the Hokage, she liked the women, she was interesting, and reminded her of her mother when they were not fighting. She excused herself and bid the woman farewell. " Kaori… I might need you to do some missions." She through a bad of money at the young kunoichi. "Get yourself the correct gear you are a Jounin."

She walked out of the office, shoving the money into her pockets and leaving the building. Once outside she stood there looking around, taking in the place she would not call home. She had lived such a shelter life in her village, even when she went outside, there was nothing lively about it. Everybody was full of mystery or just didn't really interact with each other. She smiled as some kids flew past her, that was the way young children should act. For the first time in years she really felt the sun on her face, and it was pleasant.

As she began to wander through the streets she walked past some kids that seemed to be her age, a large dog mixed in with them, they were all laughing, while one said that it was such a drag. Before she even had time to react the large dog had launched itself at her. She fell under its weight but let out a small laugh as she petted its fur. She had always loved animals but she had never been a loud to have a pet, every animal that was ever put in front of her she had to practise on. She had never killed them, that was what the people who offered themselves up to the clan were for. She scratched behind its ear as it let out a playful bark.

"Akamaru get back here." the boy with the red markings on his face laughed as he came over followed by his friends. He looked at the girl who was smiling at his companion. He had never seen her before, and he knew most of the girls in the village. With a quick sniff he could tell that she was foreign, defiantly not from their village. "Sorry about that, he can get excited when he sees new people."

"It's fine, I really like animals. He is so fluffy." Kaori replied as she straightened up, dusting herself off. She laughed nervously suddenly. It dawned on her that she was surrounded by a bunch of guys she didn't know. She very much enjoyed isolation, but that had to change. Isolation was not what she wanted. Remembering the money in her pocket she, she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "You guys don't know where I can find gear shop. I'm new here and I have to pick up my flak jacket and forehead protector. Oh I'm Kaori, Hōkai Kaori." She extended her hand to the 4 boys.

The boy with the blonde hair and whisker like markings smiled at her, shaking her hand, "New huh, Well I'm Naruto. You said flak jacket, are you a Chūnin?" he asked rapidly. she smiled a little bemused by the energetic blonde. "As of today I am actually a Jounin." She replied, as more of the other guys began to introduce themselves. The only person left to introduce themselves was the boy with the dog. She found him intriguing with his protruding canines and red markings on his cheeks. "I'm Kiba, and as I said earlier this is Akamaru." He gestured to the giant dog beside him, who barked happily.

Suddenly she remembered the fact that she had to pick up some gear and then get back to the Hokage where she would be shown to her new home. Her face dropped and her cheeks had a faint blush on them. "I'm sorry, I'm sort of in a rush, where is the gear shop?" She asked, it was the boy who introduced himself as Shikamaru who answered her, pointing her in the right direction, or at least she hoped it was, the effects of the sake were beginning to wear off and her lack of sleep had caught up with her, "Thank you, I'll probably see you guys around." She smiled waving to the guys as she took off in the direction of the shop.

Once she had picked up everything she needed plus some things for her sisters she headed back to the Hokages office, flak jacket on and forehead protector resting in her hair like a hairband. She walked in to where her sisters were waiting along with the girl with the pink hair she understood to be Sakura. The Sakura girl was very sweet and Kaori was in her debt for looking after her sisters for the day. As she showed them to their new home Kaori and Sakura got talking. Sakura asked her about herself, and what she thought of Konoha. She seemed really nice and when Sakura had shown them around the house, she told Kaori that is she ever wanted to chat and meet up she would be more than happy.

It was when Sakura left and Kaori's happiness at being accepted into the Hidden Leaf dissipated that she was overcome by sadness and anger. She was angry at her father for not fighting back, and at the same time she missed him. She had been so close to him, and since their mothers death she had really relied on him. She could tell that both her sisters felt this way, the walls offered no protection from her two younger sisters cries upon realising that they were now orphans, no parents to look after them. Just like her sisters she sobbed over the death of her father and the destruction of her clan. They were all that was left.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since their arrival and things weren't really all that good for the older sisters. Kimi however was part of her own team and was often out on missions or training. She was adapting to her new life unlike her sister, yet she still wept for her father, and longed for her home. She was happy that at least she hadn't lost everybody that she loved.

Haruhi was angry, very angry. She did not talk to her sister Kaori. She was barely at home. She would leave the house early and head to the hospital to train and work, she had gotten a job quickly on account of how good her medical ninjutsu was. So she left early and arrived back late to shut herself in her room, and just like her older sister she hadn't made friends, nor did she want any. For her this living arrangement was temporary.

Kaori had been living pretty quietly, she had talked to the Hokage a few times, as there was some discussion as to what she would do now that she was a Jounin. However they had yet to come to a conclusion. She had seen the boys she had talked to a few times but hadn't talked to them nor, was she close enough to them for them to notice her, so he kept to the shadows, heading into the forest to practise. Which without her father was going a little slower than normal. Her main priority was looking after sisters, despite the fact they didn't really want it.

Like most nights Kaori found it hard to sleep so she had taken to walking at night. While this probably wasn't the best thing to do, it was the ideal time for her to work on her ability, and now that she was out of her village she didn't have people willing to let her kill them for the good of her clan. She had to resort to the opposite, which was animals and she didn't really want to do that to them, she loved animals.

That night she waited up for Haruhi to get home. She was later than usual but Kaori was not worried, she just needed her to get back so she could leave, she did not feel comfortable leaving Kimi alone. They may have been in the village now, but they were not safe, the people would come back for her, it was just a matter of time. Eventually Haruhi came in, glaring at her sister before heading into her room and shutting the door. Kaori waited half an hour before she left the house, locking it up.

The streets were quiet and the moon was the only thing illuminating her way to the forest. They lived in one of the farthest part of the village by the woods, so there was very little street lighting. As she got closer to the forest the moonlight was hidden behind some incoming clouds. It was dark but she felt alive. She rushed into the woods, practising her kunai and katana first before capturing a rabbit, it's white fur soft and perfect. She sighed deeply, she didn't want to do this. She continued to gather animals holding them in a cage. She was not aware that there were other people in the forest with her.

Once she had enough she grabbed the first rabbit by the scruff of its neck, it squirmed, and her heart melted, her emotions were getting out of hand. This skill she had been trying to master was death but without melting the flesh. She was trying to create a painless death, one that was quick and swift. So far, with a lot of concentration she could, most of the time it was…well not quick and painless. She was about to go for the kill, when the leaves rustled behind her. She dropped the rabbit kunai held ready. A man emerged, he was wearing the same clothes that the people who tried to take her wore. A smirk on his face.

"Soooooo you're the girl they keep talking about, gah such a fuss over one person. I don't get it…I mean I know what you did to the others, but I mean, you need to touch bare flesh. You are one pretty thing, I bet everyone wants a piece of you…or not!" he stuck his tongue out at her. He was a handsome guy, tall dark hair, tanned and a perfect face. However when he opened his mouth it was a different matter, and the fact her was trying to kill her. Kaori stood straighter, and snarled at him, "You know nothing." She glared at him. He walked towards her, and she stood her ground. He got right up in her face, before whispering in her ear,

"I can make you come, very easy. It's not that hard." Oh that pissed her off. He was implying both things. Well she may not have been experienced really in that sense but she knew these things. He brushed his lips against the skin of her neck, before he pulled back and smirked. She knew what he was here for but she also knew that he would play with his pray a little before he took it.

He took a few more minutes to mess around with her, she would not attack just yet, she also quiet liked to fight. Something her father let her do occasionally. Then it started, and it was intense. He was a strong opponent, and very fast. She knew she could win but she just didn't know if she wanted to kill, she was in a new place. Then he started hitting on her, and then he started mocking her, he had been the one to kill her father. It was at his hands that her father fell. Now she was going in for the kill. It took only a few more moments, before she pulled him to her, with what could be seen as a tender moment, and he was taken aback by it. She placed her hand on his cheek. "You were never going to win." And a moment later the flesh began to melt away and his high pitched scream rang throughout the forest. All that was left was bones, she stepped away from it, a smirk on her face.

More rustling came from behind her, and she swung around ready to fight. However she stopped in her tracks as both Kiba and Lady Tsunade emerged from the trees. She hadn't known other people were in the forest at this time of the night. She stepped back, stepping on the pile of bones and melted flesh. Her eyes flashed wide in horror, had they all seen that? However she knew that if she were to run it would look a lot worse. She was ashamed that Kiba had seen all that. He had been kind to her on their first meeting and while they hadn't seen each other since then it was not a great second meeting.

"I had to do it, he pushed me to do it." she stated, holding her ground, looking towards the lady Hokage. However the she said nothing, a knowing smirk on her face. She had been made aware of the family's ability, this however was her first time seeing it first-hand. "So that was what your mother was trying to explain. That is quiet the ability, one that the leaf could use. I should thank your sister for telling me that you train at night. " While Tsunade went on and on, Kaori was fuming with her sister. However she was also aware of Kiba's presence, he hadn't said anything, she still felt like she was being judged. Tsunade left soon after, saying she needed to think about something leaving Kaori and Kiba together. They were just staring at each other.

"I'm sorry."

"That's something." They both spoke at the same time, Kiba laughed lightly at her. "That was impressive, dark and bloody, but impressive." he spoke, walking over to her. She felt claustrophobic about this whole situation.

"How long were you there for?" She asked, snapping at him a little, he didn't seem all that phased. She balled her fists, angry that people had seen and that she had been so careless.

"I caught your scent when you were catching rabbits. I thought you were going to kill them. I was going to intervene, but the look in your eyes said that you didn't want to hurt those rabbits." He looked her in the eyes, he was being completely sincere. Kaori closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "I was, I just back home, I had people who would die just so I could advance. Here I have nobody offering me their life. So I use animals, well I have used dead animals, but I needed to test on live subjects. It's just….why am I even talking to you about this…" She stopped talking, she had to get away. If anybody else had found out about this she would be ostracised from the village, from the people who could eventually become like family. "Look I have to go, whatever you do…just don't mention what happened tonight to anybody, please." She asked, pleading with him to keep this a secret from his friends. He offered her a genuine smile, saying that her secret was safe. She left the moment he had agreed, she shot off home waiting for the morning to arrive and see if Kiba kept his word. Things were going to get complicated and chaotic for her.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after Tsunade and Kiba found out about her ability, Kaori groaned over in her bed. She had not slept that night, thousands of things rushing through her mind. Could she trust Kiba? What would Tsunade do with her? These questions plagued her mind that night. Now as the sun began to rise she feared what would be brought along by the new morning. She threw her arm across her eyes. How could her sister go to Tsunade. She was fuming, seething. No matter how she felt she still was responsible for the two younger ones.

She heard the sounds of footsteps outside her bedroom door. It was too early for Kimi, therefore it had to be Haruhi. She flung the covers off her, glaring at the door. She was not going to get away with what she did. While she had to look after her sister, it didn't mean she couldn't punish them, and she was going to punish Haruhi. She flung the door open, glaring at her sister who looked startled, a look that hadn't graced her face in a while. She took a step back seeing the look on her sisters face. Kaori lunged at her sister before she could get away, grabbing her wrists harshly, pulling her close to her. Her sister winced, struggling against her sisters vicelike grip.

"What are you doing?!" Haruhi cried out, struggling, trying to figure out what was the best way to escape. Kaori's grip tightened further. "You know what you did, the Hokage confirmed it." she spat. Once again human interaction was not Kaori's forte. She hadn't really had a chance growing up to interact with people her age. She pushed her sister into the wall. Her anger bubbling up within. She had to keep her chakra in control or she would hurt her sister. " She was watching me last night. I was attacked and she was there, and so was a guy I met on the day we arrived. You just exposed me to everyone." She spat, glaring at her hard. "You are not to leave this house. Not even for training. If you leave I will find out, and I will not refrain from making this 10 times worse. I mean you don't have our families mark burned into your skin. It's never too late to get it." It was almost sadistic, but she was angry and hurt that her sister could betray her.

Haruhi finally ripped her wrists from her sisters grip, rubbing at the sore skin, "I hate you.." she muttered, she didn't want to get in more trouble with her sister, at least not yet. If what she had been talking to Tsunade about her sister might be out of the way for a while. She loved her, but she couldn't bear to see her every day as a reminder of what was. She needed for her sister to start living a life, and that meant going on missions. Haruhi looked her sister in the eyes before turning back and entering her room, slamming the door shut after her. Kaori shouted in that she would let Sakura that Haruhi would not be training for the next few days.

Kaori went back into her room, changing into her casual clothes, putting her flak jacket on over her clothes, she called into her sisters, telling them she was leaving. She left the house, taking a large gulp of breath, she knew she had to face the Hokage, but first she had to find Sakura to tell her that Haruhi would not be attending training. As she walked down the streets she passed Kiba. He called out to her, grabbing her arm. She spun around.

"I'm not going to tell anybody. I promise." He said letting go of her arm. She would have glared at him and walked away but there was something in his eyes that made her believe him. So she did the only thing she could think of and offered him a nod and a small smile. "Can I join you?" He asked, walking with her. " Yeah, I could probably use your help in bringing me to the hospital, I have to talk to Sakura." She replied. Kiba let out a bark of laughter and sent her a smirk.

"You have lived her for what, about a week and you still don't know where the hospital is!" he slapped her shoulder, and she just shrugged, "I haven't needed to go there, now I have a reason. My sister can't attend training…she is the reason Tsunade was there last night." She replied, kicking at the stones on the path. Kiba smiled at her and jumped into random conversation, occasionally winking at a pretty girl that went by. He didn't ask her anything about her family, or why she had moved to the Hidden Leaf. He didn't bring up the events of that night, he stuck to random topics, talking about the village and the crazy things going on, telling her that one of the guys she had met, Naruto had recently come back from two years of training.

For the first time she laughed without being under the influence of alcohol. Kiba was pretty nice, at least she found him kind of easy to talk to, not that she had much experience with guys. They finally got to the hospital where Kaori saw Sakura, going about her work. "Sakura!" She called, the pink haired girl turned and smiled at her before coming over, she was a little surprised to see Kiba there.

"Kiba, Kaori, what can I help you with?" She asked, smiling at both. "I just thought I would let you know that Haruhi won't be here for a couple days." Kaori replied, Sakura sent her a weird look but nodded, she didn't know Kaori that well but she was surprised that Haruhi wasn't coming, she thought it best not to say anything. As Kiba engaged her in conversation her gaze shifted to Kaori, she thought it was unusual to see her, especially out with someone. Or maybe something was going on, now that would be interesting.

"Look I've got to head, thanks for being ok with Haruhi not coming, she will be back before you know it." Kaori replied, she began to head outside when someone jumped down in front of her,

" Kaori Hōkai, the Hokage wants to see you." She had seen this man before, at least he looked familiar to her. She knew better than disobey the orders of the Hokage but that didn't stop fear pulsing through her body. She nodded to at the man expecting him to leave when she agreed to go, alas he did not, he stuck beside her side as she headed to the office. Nervous of the encounter.

Upon her arrival at the Hokages office, she came face to face with a man in an ANBU mask, Tsunade carefully watched Kaori's action and reaction with the ANBU, seeing whether or not she thought her suitable to be an one. She was aware that Kaori was young, then again both Yamato and Kakashi had been young. She was doing this for the good of the 3 girls. She wanted to get Kaori used to missions, and Haruhi used to the idea that she needs her sister.

"Lady Tsunade, you asked to see me." Kaori took a step closer to the Hokages desk, crossing her arms over her chest. Tsunade smirked, the girl had her mother's flare, she was not afraid of anything. She had made her mind up, she would make Kaori an ANBU for the time being, a skill like hers was just what she need for some missions she had in mind. Missions that required one's ability to kill, and for it to go unnoticed or for it to be quick. She pulled out a mask and placed it on the desk. She watched as the young woman's eyes lit up upon the sight of the mask. Without even telling her to do so Kaori walked to the desk and picked up the mask, studying it, before putting it on. For her this was sort of like heaven, she wouldn't have to have people looking at her, she would be invisible, away from society. She pulled off her flak jacket as a woman came in to put the mark of an ANBU on her arm, bandage then pulled tightly over it to hide it from view. All this time the Hokage watched as the woman before showed no pain, no terror but rather joy. Most children would not want this fate, it was dangerous.

"Come by tomorrow, I will have your mission for you." Tsunade instructed, waving her hand to both the ANBU and Kaori, before brandishing a bottle of beer. Kaori tucked the mask away in her flak jacket and took off towards her house, she had got what she wanted, a sort of escape.


End file.
